vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bastianna Natale
Bastianna Natale was a witch who was resurrected by Céleste Dubois (who was possessing Sabine Laurent's body) using the magical power from the latest Harvest ritual. Along with Céleste and Genevieve, she was a major antagonist of the first season of . Early History Bastianna was one of the witches who lived in the French Quarter and practiced Ancestral Magic. She believed in the Harvest, and, as an Elder of the French Quarter Coven, she was given the power to perform large and powerful spells such as the Harvest ritual. Throughout The Originals Series Season One Sinners and Saints, marked Bastianna's first appearance through a series of flashbacks narrated by Davina Claire. In these flashbacks to approximately eight months prior to the start of the series, Bastianna was leading the other witches in rehearsing for the Harvest. She prepared the girls for ritual and may have even had a hand in choosing the four girls who were to be sacrificed. That evening, Bastianna began the ritual by pretending to take a little blood from the girls' palms, just as they had rehearsed earlier. However, instead of cutting their palms, she instead violently slit the throats of the first two girls, Abigail and Cassie. She would have killed Davina and Monique, too, but Marcel and his vampires broke up the ritual before that could happen. Bastianna was killed in the struggle that ensued before she could finish the ritual, though a fellow Elder, Agnes, was able to slit Monique's throat for Bastianna, leaving Davina as the only survivor. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Bastianna was revived by Céleste (who was possessing Sabine), along with fellow witches Papa Tunde and Genevieve, using the power Céleste hijacked from the recently-completed Harvest ritual. In Crescent City, Bastianna attended the reopening of St. Anne's Church with Genevieve. Afterward, she greeted Father Kieran, and delivered to him the exact same hex that was placed upon his nephew using the Rosary of Madness, suggesting it was punishment for stopping the Harvest in the first place. However, in reality, it was to blackmail Cami into shoving Papa Tunde's blade into Klaus' heart for them. After Klaus was subdued by the blade (though not by Cami), Bastinanna appeared to take him away. Then, she, along with Céleste and Genevieve, cast a spell upon the plantation house currently inhabited by Hayley and Jackson, trapping them inside and setting it ablaze. Afterward, Bastianna returned to the church, where she found Cami and stated that, since it was Sophie who ultimately stabbed Klaus, not Cami, their deal was off, and Kieran would die for his sins. Finally, she, along with Céleste and Genevieve, left to greet their newest ally; the radicalized Monique, who had just murdered her aunt for not having enough faith on the orders of the Ancestors. The four then left together to continue their plans. In Le Grand Guignol, Bastianna and Genevieve were summoned by Thierry, who was secretly helping Marcel and Rebekah. Bastianna was later pinned down by Marcel, who tore her head off in an effort to kill the resurrected witches so that their threat would be eliminated and Davina (as well as the other Harvest girls) could finally be brought back to life. In An Unblinking Death, she appeared as an hallucination to Kieran when the hex had taken its toll and was about to kill him. After Kieran had died with vampire blood in his system and awakened in transition, she ordered him to kill Cami as penance for his perceived transgressions before he killed himself. Driven to insanity by the hex she placed on him, he almost killed Cami by feeding on her to death, and was only stopped by by Klaus before he could hit Cami with the killing blow. Once Klaus received Cami's blessing, he staked Kieran, foiling Bastianna's plans and putting the priest out of his misery. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Bastianna was seen as a ghost, along with the entirety of the Ancestors, who had appeared to work together with Genevieve, Monique, and Abigail to keep Elijah, Klaus, and Hayley from interfering with their planned sacrifice of Hope Mikaelson. Physical Appearance Bastianna was a woman who looked to be in her late 40's-early 50s with shoulder length, dark brown-reddish hair and piercing green eyes. Personality Bastianna was an ambitious woman and was not afraid to sacrifice for the security of her coven's power. She was also a figurehead and an Elder of the witch community, as well as a strong, persuasive leader. She saw the witches as a holy people, and strongly believed that those who opposed the coven deserved painful, and often fatal, punishment. To Bastianna, ancestral witchcraft was a religion to which she was incredibly devout. Powers and Abilities Bastianna possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a witch. She was an Elder of the French Quarter Coven and described as a powerful dark witch, presumably because of the Harvest and Reaping rituals. Weaknesses Bastianna had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season One *''Sinners and Saints'' (Flashback) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back From The Grave '' *''Crescent City'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' (2nd Death) *''An Unblinking Death'' (Hallucination) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Spirit) Season Two *''They All Asked For You'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Fire with Fire'' (indirectly mentioned) Season Three *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Name *'Bastianna', as a girl's name, is a variant of Sebastianus (Latin), meaning "from Sebaste," which was derived from the Greek σεβαστος (Sebastos) which meant "venerable" or "revered." The named can be found in Roman, Italian, Latin and Spanish texts. It is pronounced: BAS-tee-AHN-ah. *'Natale' is a Italian name and surname derived from the Latin natalis, meaning "birth," which originated from the term dies natalis, "day of the birth." It is pronounced: nah-TAH-le. Trivia *According to the producers' preview of Dance Back from the Grave, Bastianna, Papa Tunde and Genevieve were three of the worst witches in the history of New Orleans in terms of power and ideology. *As Bastianna became a substitute resurrected witch, her death meant that one of the witches that were sacrificed during the Harvest would be resurrected as originally intended. **It was implied that Bastianna's death brought back Abigail, the first Harvest girl who was sacrificed. Gallery Agnes and Bastiana TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 2 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 3 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 4 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 5 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 6 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 7 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 8 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana TO3x11.png Elder Witches.png CrescentCity4.jpg Crescent15.jpg Crescent89.jpg Lgg8bastianna.jpg Lgg7bastianna.jpg Originals-19.jpg Notes See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Ancestral Spirits